elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormcloak Armor
Stormcloak Armor is the standard-issue set of light armor worn by Stormcloaks. There is a standard and much more common version worn by low ranking soldiers, and an upgraded version featuring many bear parts and motifs for the officers. Armor Pieces Stormcloak Soldiers *Stormcloak Helmet *Hide Helmet *Scaled Helmet *Stormcloak Cuirass *Fur Gauntlets *Fur Boots Stormcloak Officers *Stormcloak Officer Armor - 0008697E *Stormcloak Officer Helmet - 00086985 *Stormcloak Officer Boots - 00086981 *Stormcloak Officer Bracers - 00086983 Stormcloak Soldier Armor Stormcloak Cuirass The Stormcloak Cuirass is the main piece of armor worn by the Stormcloak soldiers. It has a noticeable blue cloth that wraps around the quilted armor underneath it with leather belts fastening around the torso. It also has chainmail underneath the quilted part of the armor for extra protection. Note that this cuirass, along with other hold guard armours, seems to be the only chain mail in the game. Helmets The Stormcloak Soldiers wear three different helmets. *The Stormcloak Helmet is the same style as most Skyrim City Guard helmets. It has a blue cloth that merges with the blue cloth of the Stormcloak Cuirass. *The Hide Helmet is made out of the hide of the animals of Skyrim. It is also the weakest Light Armor helmet in Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *The Scaled Helmet is very similar to the Hide Helmet. The main difference in appearance is the two horn on the front of the helmet. It is also darker and more dirty looking to the Hide Helmet and has spikes going along the metal. Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots Stormcloak soldiers also wear Fur Boots and Fur Gauntlets. These are different pieces to the fur commonly used by Bandits, who instead wear Fur Boots and Fur Bracers. Hide Shields Various Stormcloak soldiers use Hide Shields. It is the weakest shield in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Stormcloak Officer Armor Stormcloak Officer Armor The armor worn by the Stormcloak Officers is a light armor with Bear fur on the back. Stormcloak Officer Boots A pair of light armor boots, made of brown leather with large, spiked metal plates held on by leather straps going up the legs. There currently is a bug where these boots do not count as light armor for the custom fit perk. Note that you can use Fur Boots instead of Stormcloak Officer Boots with the rest of the Stormcloak Officer set to benefit from custom fit. (tested PC) (confirmed PS3) Stormcloak Officer Bracers A pair of light armor gloves with thick, metal plates. They are brown leather, and each have six large metal spikes going up in pairs, and three claws coming out of the knuckles. Stormcloak Officer Helmet The Officer Helmet is a Bear's Head that goes over the wearer's head like a hood. The easiest way to obtain Stormcloak Officer armor is to side with the Imperial forces at the Battle of Whiterun. The player will come across a Stormcloak Officer towards the end of the assault, though will have to act fast, as the body disappears shortly after being killed. Another way to obtain the Stormcloak Officer Armor set is to side with the Stormcloaks. After you complete The Battle For Fort Snowhawk, the 5th quest in the Liberation of Skyrim quests, Ulfric Stormcloak will give you the Stormcloak Officer set. Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets